H I M
by twinspuppy
Summary: Jika diizinkan dan jika diperbolehkan, ia sudah pasti memilikinya sejak Baekhyun terlihat begitu menarik di matanya. [CHANBAEK/YAOI]


H I M

.

.

.

Benar apabila seseorang mengatakan bahwa menjadi murid pindahan dari sekolah lain tidaklah mudah. Beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru yang belum pernah dijalani sebelumnya cukup sulit dilakukan. Terkadang tidak punya teman di hari pertama sekolah kerap menjadi masalah bagi murid baru.

Aku merasakannya dengan benar. Tak punya teman di hari pertama sekolah dikarenakan terdapat gabungan Asia dan Amerika dalam wajahku. Berulang kali kukatakan bahwa aku seorang warga Negara Korea tulen tetapi memiliki seorang ibu _American._ Sungguh menyiksa ketika mereka menertawakan logat Koreaku yang asing bagi sebagian orang. Oh, kawan, aku menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu dalam hidupku bersama ibu yang masih dalam tahap belajar berbahasa Korea. Tentu saja ini mempengaruhi perkembangan gaya berbicaraku.

Aku masuk ke dalam kelas berisikan beberapa remaja yang _hyperactive_ di semua situasi. Baik sebelum pelajaran maupun dalam jam pelajaran. Di sekolah lama aku tak begitu mengenal kenakalan yang berlebih seperti disini. Ini menjadi hal baru yang harus kujalani untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. Mengingat tahun ini aku akan melaksanakan ujian kelulusan dan melepas masa-masa memakai seragam sekolah. Singkatnya aku akan terbebas dari masa SMA.

Ada satu siswa yang begitu menarik perhatianku. Seorang ketua kelas yang mungkin bukan contoh yang baik mengingat ia merupakan salah satu sumber kebisingan di kelas ini. Betapa payahnya mereka memilih seorang pemimpin padahal kulihat banyak siswa pendiam yang berpotensi besar menjadi ketua kelas. Mungkin otak cerdasnya yang membuat ia terpilih sebagai itu. Ia masuk ke dalam nominasi 5 siswa laki-laki terpendek. Tepatnya berada di urutan ketiga. Sisanya bertubuh sedang dan tinggi menjulang sepertiku.

Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Begitu kuingat namanya karena banyak suara yang ia keluarkan di dalam kelas. Baekhyun adalah teman pertama di kelas ini yang bertanya apapun tentangku secara detail. Nama, alamat, nomor ponsel, bahkan akun media sosial pun ia tanyakan. Ketika kusinggung masalah tujuannya, ternyata hanya untuk data kelas. Ia menunjukkan padaku biodata seluruh penghuni kelas 12-B lengkap dengan foto 3x4. Lalu Baekhyun mengingatkan padaku untuk membawa foto yang sama seperti itu untuk ditempel dan tak lupa memberiku nomor ponselnya.

Dan nomor ponselnya lah yang membuatku uring-uringan bukan main. Bagaimana tidak? Aku ingin mengenalnya selangkah lebih dekat karena dari awal ia begitu menarik perhatianku. Tetapi hal-hal yang menyangkut harga diri dan gengsi menggangguku. Aku takut dikira begitu agresif atau apapun itu dalam usia pertemanan kami yang masih seumur jagung. Padahal tak ada yang salah jika hanya mengirim sapaan dalam pesan singkat. Dan selalu begitu, nomor itu hanya menganggur di kontak ponselku tanpa berani kuhubungi.

Kurasa aku jatuh cinta sejak di hari pertama mengenalnya. Tak kupercaya cerita dalam drama bisa merasuki hidupku.

Di hari kedua dan hari-hari berikutnya, temanku bertambah. Walaupun julukan _bocah bule_ masih tetap tersemat padaku. Tak apa asal mereka mau menemani sisa hariku di SMA. Baekhyun masih menjadi incaranku dan aku bersyukur mendapat sahabat baru di sini. Tubuhnya lima sentimeter lebih tinggi daripada aku. Kulihat selama ini ia sering bertengkar dengan Baekhyun menyangkut masalah kecil yang sebenarnya tak pantas diperdebatkan. Uang kas, tugas kelompok, jadwal piket, dan yang lainnya adalah hal yang sering mereka jadikan bahan pertengkaran.

Baekhyun yang disiplin dan sahabatku yang enggan untuk menaati peraturan kelas.

Aku setia duduk di samping kanan sahabat tinggiku itu. Tepatnya di daerah belakang kelas sebelah kiri. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang duduk di bangku paling depan setelah aku masuk ke kelas ini. Sebelumnya ia menempati kursiku, tetapi wali kelas menyuruhnya pindah ke depan agar aku bisa menempati kursinya.

Entahlah, mungkin apabila aku duduk di bangku paling depan kepalaku akan menghalangi pandangan teman di belakangku.

...

Jarak rumah kami yang ternyata dekat menjadikan persahabatan menjadi lebih erat. Kami seolah tak terpisahkan seperti perangko dengan amplop, sepasang sumpit, atau julukan aneh lainnya. Teman-temanku selalu berkata dimana ada Park Chanyeol, disana ada Vernon. Terkadang kami kerap dibilang pasangan sehidup semati, padahal aku takkan pernah sudi berpacaran dengannya karena Chanyeol adalah manusia tinggi dan aneh yang pertama kali kutemui sepanjang hidupku. Ia selalu tersenyum pada siapapun dan dalam situasi apapun. Terkadang itu begitu menyeramkan bagiku mengingat telinganya yang mirip Yoda. Tokoh tersebut begitu menggambarkan wujud telinga Chanyeol.

Ia pernah bertanya padaku bagaimana jika kita berdua menyukai seseorang yang sama. Kukatakan padanya bahwa kita harus saling bersikap dewasa akan hal itu. Aku akan mengikhlaskannya pada Chanyeol jika orang itu memang khilaf jatuh cinta pada sahabatku. Tetapi selama ini ia dan aku sama sekali tak pernah bercerita tentang orang yang kami sukai. Kuharap ia mendapat seseorang yang tahan melihat cengiran gilanya setiap hari.

Chanyeol selalu membawa sepeda motor kesayangannya ke sekolah. Bukan sebuah motor sangar yang biasa dipakai oleh anak muda kekinian. Ia membawa _scooter_ yang telah menemani hidupnya sejak masa SMP. Entah apa kelebihannya, tetapi intinya aku tidak ingin ia marah padaku karena mengejek motor tercintanya dan akibatnya aku tidak akan mendapat tumpangan gratis lagi.

Tetapi hari itu, entah kerasukan apa, tiba-tiba Chanyeol menyuruhku pulang sendirian. Ada sesuatu yang penting bagi masa depan katanya. Sebenarnya aku tak mengerti apa maksud perkataannya. Tapi biarlah sahabatku senang untuk masa depannya.

Esoknya pun aku tidak mendapat tumpangan gratis darinya. Ia tetap menyuruhku berangkat sekolah sendirian karena ia harus cepat-cepat berangkat ke sekolah. Sekali lagi kubiarkan dirinya senang. Dan ternyata aku tiba di sekolah tepat di saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baru saja masuk kelas. Otakku merespon cepat dengan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi. Aku tidak ingin begitu cepat menyimpulkan, tetapi ini janggal.

Di saat pelajaran matematika, Baekhyun menoleh ke arah kami lalu tersenyum. Entah senyum manisnya ia tujukan untuk siapa, tetapi senyumku tak kuasa untuk ditahan. Kurasakan Chanyeol balik tersenyum padanya sama sepertiku. Sekali lagi otakku menyimpulkan dengan cepat tentang mereka berdua. Tetapi tetap kuyakini bahwa aku pasti bisa mendapatkan Baekhyun suatu saat. Segera kuyakinkan diriku sendiri dengan kebiasaan Chanyeol yang senang tersenyum pada siapapun. Aku tak ingin berspekulasi apapun tentang mereka. Itu menyakitkan.

...

Aku tampaknya benar-benar menyukai Byun Baekhyun. Suaranya terdengar indah ketika bernyanyi di depan kelas bersama Jongdae untuk penilaian pelajaran vokal. _Really I Didn't Know_ adalah judul lagu yang mereka nyanyikan. Senyumnya mengembang ketika suara tepuk tangan seluruh warga 12-B dihadiahkan untuk mereka berdua. Baekhyun lagi-lagi menatap ke arahku dan Chanyeol. Aku masih tak tahu untuk siapakah senyumnya itu.

Untukku atau untuk Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tak berhenti tersenyum sejak suara Baekhyun mulai terdengar untuk bernyanyi.

Setelah kuamati hampir setahun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih sering berdebat tentang masalah kelas. Baekhyun mempunyai sikap disiplin yang tinggi dibalik tingkah aktifnya itu. Tetapi yang kerap kali mengganjal di hatiku adalah senyuman antar keduanya. Bukan hanya sekali atau dua kali kulihat mereka saling tersenyum beberapa saat lalu kembali mengurai lirikan mereka. Hatiku semakin berteriak tak yakin tentang hubunganku dengan Baekhyun untuk ke depannya.

Dan dalam setahun itu, aku sudah memulai pendekatan pada Baekhyun. Kuhubungi nomor teleponnya untuk sekadar menanyakan tugas untuk berbasa-basi.

" _Halo?"_

Suaranya mengalun merdu kala itu. Aku kebingungan harus menjawab apa.

" _Halo?"_ suara Baekhyun kembali terdengar. Tiba-tiba aku meragu untuk langsung pada topik utama.

" _Mmm, ini Seokmin, kan?"_ nama Seokmin teman sekelasku langsung terpikirkan. Kubuat seolah-olah aku salah mengubungi seseorang padahal bukan itu tujuanku sebenarnya.

Kemudian tawa renyah darinya terdengar. _"Ini Baekhyun. Maaf kau salah sambung."_

" _Oh, maaf Baekhyun. Kupikir ini nomor Seokmin. Aku lupa tidak memberi nama. Ini Vernon, omong-omong."_

" _Kau kan sudah kuberi nomorku sejak lama. Kenapa tidak disimpan?"_

Suaranya terdengar seperti merajuk.

" _Maafkan aku, semua kontakku terhapus."_

Kemudian setelah aku meluncurkan kebohongan perihal kontak, aku semakin dekat dengan Baekhyun. Padahal setelah kupikir kembali, tak mungkin jika aku memang kehilangan semua nomor kontakku tetapi nomor Baekhyun yang sudah lama ia beri masih ada dalam ponselku. Tetapi mendengar suaranya yang ringan tanpa curiga, kulupakan segera masalah itu. Hampir setiap hari kukirim pesan untuknya. Bukan kepalang senangnya aku ketika ia membalas pesanku dengan sebuah panggilan aneh.

 _ **Morning, Yolo.**_

Begitu pesannya yang kuterima tepat pukul 6 pagi. Tapi, siapa Yolo?

Seingatku tak ada panggilan lain dari teman-teman untukku selain bocah bule itu. Jantungku berdebar untuk dua kemungkinan. Baekhyun benar-benar mengirimkannya padaku atau ia seharusnya mengirimkan pada kekasihnya.

Aku masih belum siap Baekhyun punya pacar.

Kemudian sebuah pesan kuterima beberapa detik kemudian.

 _ **Maaf, Vernon. Aku salah kirim.**_

Benar, kan!

Lalu nama Yolo terus terngiang dalam otakku selama seharian. Begitu kutanya tentang nama Yolo itu, Baekhyun menjawab bukan siapa-siapa. Seharusnya aku tenang ketika mendengar jawaban Baekhyun tersebut. Namun, nyatanya aku tetap tak puas dengan jawaban itu. Kuputar otak untuk menemukan nama dengan awalan huruf Y yang berpotensi mengenal Baekhyun.

Kutemukan nama Yoona, Youngjae, dan Yoojung. Tapi aku tak terlalu yakin dengan mereka bertiga. Yoona dan Yoojung sudah memiliki kekasih dan aku tahu benar bahwa itu bukan Baekhyun. Untuk Youngjae, kupikir ia tak mungkin tertarik pada Baekhyun.

Lamunanku terhenti ketika Chanyeol memasuki kelas sambil membawa sekotak susu yang kutahu berwarna merah muda. Ia berhenti di depan bangku Baekhyun lalu meletakkan kotak susu tersebut di mejanya. Mataku terpaku pada Chanyeol yang tersenyum pada Baekhyun beberapa detik.

Baru kuingat bahwa Baekhyun sering memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan 'Yeol'. Otakku seketika berpikir cepat.

Chanyeol sudah kupancing berkali-kali untuk memberitahu tentang seseorang yang ia sukai. Dan ia selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan ocehan gilanya. Aku berteriak frustasi ketika kusebutkan satu persatu teman kelas kami. Kuperingatkan dirinya untuk mengangguk ketika nama orang yang ia sukai disebut. Tetapi hasilnya ia terus menggeleng hingga nama siswa terakhir kusebutkan. Aku penasaran bukan main. Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah kepastian bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak dalam suatu ikatan apapun. Dengan begitu aku akan lega selega-leganya.

...

Chanyeol masih tetaplah sahabat karibku hingga menjelang perpisahan masa SMA. Aku tak lagi memikirkan siapa kekasih Chanyeol atau apalah itu karena hari-hariku disibukkan untuk belajar menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Dan ketika ujian itu sudah jauh dibelakang kami, dan yang artinya kami semua lulus, aku kembali penasaran. Chanyeol hanya menjawab jika dirinya ada dalam suatu hubungan dengan seseorang dan akan memperkenalkannya padaku saat malam perpisahan. Dan sisa waktuku di SMA kupergunakan sebaik-baiknya untuk lebih mendekati Baekhyun sehingga aku dan Chanyeol bisa sama-sama memperkenalkan kekasih kami nantinya. Itupun jika Baekhyun mau menerimaku menjadi kekasihnya.

Pada detik-detik perpisahan Chanyeol mulai jarang memberiku tumpangan untuk pulang. Ia selalu pulang telat padahal ia sama sekali tidak tampil pada acara malam perpisahan. Mereka yang akan mengisi acara perpisahan dibuat sibuk dengan latihan sehingga pulang telat sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka. Aku penasaran dengan kegiatan Chanyeol di sekolah hingga sore padahal ia pun sudah pasti enggan untuk belajar setelah ujian kelulusan. Jadi opsi ia mengikuti les tambahan dengan guru sangat tidak masuk akal.

Kembali aku biarkan Chanyeol dengan aktivitasnya.

Toh aku masih sering bermain di rumahnya hingga larut malam. Seringkali aku menginap di rumah Chanyeol untuk membantai habis musuh-musuh kita dalam game. Tetapi ketika kita memutuskan untuk berhenti dan tidur, ia masih menyentuh ponselnya hingga beberapa jam kemudian. Tak jarang aku mendapatinya bangun dan memainkan gitar atau sekadar bernyanyi pelan untuk direkam. Kupikir itu semua untuk diberikan kepada kekasihnya. Aku tak ingin ambil pusing.

Ia sering tersenyum tidak jelas saat bermain ponsel. Kuyakin ia sedang _chatting_ dengan kekasihnya karena ia terus menerus tersenyum sepanjang hari. Sempat kulihat sekilas nama orang yang ia jadikan teman berkomunikasi itu sebelum Chanyeol sadar bahwa aku memata-matainya dari belakang. Hanya nama 'Boo' yang dapat kulihat. Sejak itu nama 'Boo' memaksa otakku untuk segera dipecahkan. Chanyeol ternyata sama seperti remaja-remaja alay di luar sana yang menamai kekasihnya seperti itu. Tetapi aku pun mungkin akan menamai kekasihku seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan.

Aku tak punya kekasih _._ Hampir kulupakan perihal yang satu itu.

Malam perpisahan telah di depan mata. Chanyeol masih sibuk menghidupkan motor kebanggaannya padahal sudah berulangkali kutawari motorku yang lebih keren untuk kami pakai pada malam perpisahan. Tetapi selalu ditolak dengan alasan ia akan mengkhianati motor yang telah dibawanya sejak SMP. Ia ingin melepas masa SMAnya dengan motor yang sama.

Terserah padanya.

Tekadku sudah bulat untuk menyatakan perasaan pada Baekhyun setelah pesta kelulusan selesai. Diterima atau ditolak aku sungguh tak peduli. Bagiku yang terpenting adalah ia tahu perasaanku. Tetapi semoga ia menerimaku agar aku bisa pamer kepada Chanyeol nantinya.

Oh ayolah, aku tak ingin sendirian dalam masa kuliahku nanti.

...

Acara dimulai dengan sambutan kepala sekolah yang seperti biasa memakan waktu yang tidak sebentar. Lalu dilanjut dengan pengumuman pemegang nilai tertinggi dan tentu saja kami berdua tidak masuk. Tetapi Baekhyun masuk dalam sepuluh besar pada urutan ke enam. Sekali lagi ia melirik ke arah kami berdua sebelum menerima uluran tangan kepala sekolah yang menjabatinya dengan bangga.

Aku dalam mode berdebar-debar menantikan penampilan solo Baekhyun. Dan benar saja, penampilannya selalu memukau. Aku melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang tersenyum sejak Baekhyun menaiki panggung. Mulutku gatal untuk memastikan bahwa dugaanku salah. Kuharap ia tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Baekhyun. Semoga saja.

" _Amazing_." ungkapku sambil sengaja mengenggol lengannya agar ia sadar bahwa aku berbicara padanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk menyetujiku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari panggung.

"Beruntung sekali orang yang berhasil memilikinya." sekali lagi kupancing dirinya untuk menjawab.

Chanyeol masih mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Yeah. Kupikir aku begitu beruntung telah mendapatkannya sejak tahun pertama."

Semua jawabannya di luar ekspektasiku. Aku terdiam lama hingga Baekhyun selesai bernyanyi dan turun dari panggung. Chanyeol mengajakku keluar dari kerumunan orang.

"Kita mau kemana?" aku bertanya dengan kondisi patah hati akut. Percaya atau tidak aku tetap berharap ini semua tidak benar.

Katakan bahwa ini semua adalah mimpi.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya. "Sesuai janjiku untuk mengenalkanmu dengan pacarku. Tapi kau pasti sudah kenal Baekhyun, kan?"

Aku mengangguk lesu.

"Apa yang lain sudah tahu tentang kalian berdua?" kutanya sambil terus berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Ia menggeleng tenang. "Kau orang kesekian yang tahu setelah keluarga kami." lalu tawanya terdengar begitu nyaring di telingaku.

Tekadku menciut. Tak ada adegan menyatakan perasaan pada Baekhyun karena nyatanya aku kalah telak dari sahabatku sendiri. Mereka saling memiliki sejak tahun pertama masa SMA dan pengakuan Chanyeol begitu membuatku patah hati. Kupikir ini saatnya aku bersikap dewasa seperti yang pernah kukatakan pada Chanyeol. Beruntung aku tak pernah berkata pada Chanyeol bahwa aku menyukai kekasihnya itu. Karena kami memang menyukai satu orang yang sama.

"Kenapa kau baru memberitahukanku sekarang?"

Chanyeol berhenti sejenak lalu memandangku dengan wajah tak enak. "Maafkan aku. Kupikir kau _homophobic_ seperti yang lainnya."

Oh Chanyeol, bagaimana aku bisa menjadi _homophobic_ sedang aku menyukai kekasihmu itu.

"Jadi, apa maksudmu dulu tentang masa depanmu?" aku bertanya pelan ketika Baekhyun sudah ada dalam jarak tiga meter di depan kami.

Chanyeol nampak berpikir, lalu mengernyitkan dahinya. Kutebak ia lupa akan hal itu.

"Saat itu kau bilang harus pergi dan tidak bisa pulang bersamaku karena itu sangat penting untuk masa depanmu. Ingat, tidak?" imbuhku yang kemudian disambut senyum lebar darinya.

Kami terus berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Perasaanku begitu kalut melihat senyumannya, entah mengapa. Chanyeol semakin memperlebar senyumnya.

"Saat itu, Baekhyun akan memperkenalkanku pada orang tuanya."

Kawan, cerita dalam drama benar-benar terjadi pada hidupku. Tetapi, mengapa tak seperti akulah peran utamanya?

 **END**

[a/n]

Oke, mohon dimaafkan kalau ciri-ciri Vernon ga sama kayak diatas. Saya cuma asal ambil nama aja si hehe. Jadi terserah mau bayangin Vernon SVT atau Vernon-Vernon lainnya.

dan makasih udah baca ff ga jelas ini /peluk/

[13.10.16]


End file.
